Chapter 5: The Ninja Master
(At the abandoned G.U.N. headquarters, Shadow approached the giant force field with toolkit in hand, working quickly on the fuse box on one of the large poles to disarm it. Amy, Knuckles, Espio, and Monkey Khan were completely amazed at how large the force field was. Regardless, they were ready to undertake this dangerous mission.) Knuckles: Wow. Must've been some party. Espio: Sonic actually did all of this? Shadow(Insurgency): He exposed my identity as a G.U.N. agent and made me, along with Maria, a public menace. After the One-Planet Regime completely disbanded G.U.N., they froze all of its assets and resources. Espio: I still couldn't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what Scourge did. Shadow(Insurgency): In Sonic's own eyes, he destroyed New Mobotropolis. Knuckles: I'm not following... Maria(Insurgency): Somehow, Scourge altered Sonic's mind so he believed he was fighting Chaos Zero… But it was actually his wife, Princess Sally Acorn. Monkey Khan: No... Espio: It can't be... Knuckles: Sally was... Amy: SONIC'S WIFE?! (Faints and lands on the ground. It had been Amy's lifelong dream of marrying Sonic one day but in this world… that dream never came true. In her world, she was starting to realize why Sonic preferred Sally over her but took time to regain her consciousness.) Maria(Insurgency): Scourge managed to link the nuke's trigger to Sally's heartbeat, (Shadow puts his toolkit away and reworking some more wires while Maria continues Sonic's downfall.)When she and the baby died, New Mobotropolis died with them. Amy: Wow... Sonic was vulnerable, probably for the first time in his life. Espio: His morals completely shattered when his loved ones died before his eyes. It was way too much for him to bear the burden of their deaths… Knuckles: His fear won out. Shadow(Insurgency): Espio and the Downunda Freedom Fighters died trying to explain that to him. Knuckles: Okay... Moving on. (Shadow puts the toolkit back in place and the force field was instantly disabled, allowing the heroes entrance.) Espio: Why is security tight around a de-commissioned military base? From what I can tell, Sonic had already demolished the base. Knuckles: Yeah, I mean he already trashed the place. Shadow(Insurgency): Would you take any chances with me? (All seemed to agree silently) Shadow(Insurgency): I need to crank up the base's backup generator.(to Monkey Khan and Insurgency Maria) You two are with me.(turns to Amy, Espio, and Knuckles) You three secure the base's secret entrance. It's located on the main hanger bay. Espio: An excellent plan, Shadow, but is making your way through heavily fortified territory your specialty as well? Shadow(Insurgency): Splitting up saves time. And you're best suited for camouflage and espionage. Espio: Roger that! Commencing operation! Knuckles: All Right!! Operation.... Big Wave is underway!! (A few minutes later, in this area of the G.U.N. base, Espio had already used his ninja arts to destroy the last sentry turret guns.) Amy:(smiles) This reminds me of our last assault on New Megalopolis. Espio: If I recall correctly, Sally led most of the assault, and not Vector.(shrugs) Then again, it's just me.(Upon arrival at the main hangar bay's closed-off entrance, Espio knew instantly something felt off. He, Amy, and Knuckles separately took one side of the door.) I sense two souls...(Amy and Knuckles nodded, and slowly went for the door) Knuckles: Cold...(gets closer to the door. Unfortunately, once Knuckles tried to open the door, he got knocked out by a furious explosion that suddenly burst the door open and completely flying it backwards.) Espio: Oh Shoot...(he reveals himself and throws an Kunai Knife at Regime Wave, only to be stopped by her.) Amy: Wave... Wave(Regime):(alongside Regime Storm): Storm, it's play time! (Storm stood in front of Espio and his comrades, smirking while cracking his knuckles. While Amy and Knuckles handle Wave, Espio goes after Storm. With his cunning agility, Espio managed to smack him with punch and kick combinations, while simultaneously appearing and disappearing in the area surrounding Storm, dodging the albatross's attacks in the process. Espio threw a smoke bomb in an attempt to distract Storm, but he accidentally left an opening for Storm to attack.) Espio: Oh Shoot!!(Storm grabs and throws him to the ground then he tries to attack Espio again. Espio anticipated this and scooted out of harm's way with three back-flip jumps.) Storm(Regime): Show me what you got!!(Espio then resorted to throw his explosive kunai. With every kunai thrown, either at Storm's body or the projectiles Storm has thrown, small explosions flew everywhere in the room.) I'll Crush You!!(Storm tried to run at the chameleon, but Espio, ever the expert target master, pushed him back many times with his explosive kunai, never to miss a shot. The chameleon ninja stood in front of the albatross, who fell back whilst holding his chest in pain, and his body nearly covered in smoke.) Espio: That was only a fraction of my ninja power. Now I will show you its full potential! Storm(Regime): Not if I Kill You First!! (Stage 1: Espio the Chameleon vs. Storm the Albatross(Regime)! Begin!) (Espio defeats Storm) Espio: It appears invisibility does have its benefits after all.(referring to the endurance pill he took a while ago. Amy Rose continues tackling Wave, while Knuckles recovers and moves. Espio hears Storm groaning, recovering from their fight.) Aw... for the love-a... Knuckles: Espio!! Heads Up!!!(Knuckles runs towards Storm and uppercuts him through the roof) Help Amy deal with Wave! I'll handle that meat-feather-head!!(runs to the exit.) (Amy and Wave were still fighting until Wave used her freeze ray and zaps Amy, putting her into a block of ice.) Wave(Regime): Stupid pink hedgehog.(Espio then throws explosive Kunai Knives at the block of ice and frees Amy) Hey!!(gets to her fighting stance) Espio: That wasn't very honorable, Babylon Rogue. (Stage 2: Espio the Chameleon vs. Wave the Swallow(Regime)! Begin!) (Despite Wave's IQ, it wasn't enough to defeat to the Ninja Master) Espio:(spins his Kuani Knife) Thought that'll warm me up... Knuckles:(comes back after defeating Storm) What did I miss? Anything cool? Espio: Everything's under control. How's Storm?(ties Wave's arms) Knuckles: Spinless. In a block of ice. Amy: You didn't...(Insurgency Shadow, Insurgency Maria, and Monkey Khan comes into the sence) Maria(Insurgency): Storm's a Albatross and he's alive. He'll be fine. Shadow(Insurgency):(he simply took out what appeared to be a remote and pressed a button. In the center of the G.U.N. hangar bay, the G.U.N. logo on the floor opened up, revealing a secret elevator) Let's go. It won't be long before reinforcements get here.(With another press of a button, they began their descent as the entrance closed above them.) (At the Regime HQ, Sonic and Dr. Eggman were having a meeting) Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): So these duplicates…(strokes his chin) They sound dangerous. I'm surprised you didn't call for Lord Naugus. Sonic(Regime): I actually did before you got here. At first, I thought it was nothing, but these duplicates look pretty tough. Not to mention, a small disturbance from the old G.U.N. base. I sent Naugus and Julie-Su just in case. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): But that's not why you called me. Sonic(Regime): Of course not. I need some way to track these duplicates. Tails was working on his own thing, but he said it's going to take a bit longer. I even asked Bunnie to help him between his shifts. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): So you need me to make some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates? Sonic(Regime): Yeah.(hands Eggman a red thumb drive) This is data from the duplicate Shadow we're holding at Prison Island. Something to help you. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): That's helpful. It's still going to take a week or a few. Sonic(Regime):(smiles) You'll figure it out. You always do. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency):(smiles) I am honored to be of service. To you, to the One-Planet Government, and to the perfect world we envisioned.(shakes Sonic's hand) Will you be joining me and my family for dinner tonight at my place? Clover is going to make her special recipe of those chili dogs you love so much. Sonic(Regime):(chuckles) Next time.(He always looked up to Dr. Eggman as both an inspiration and a second father figure, next to Jules. Sonic had been good friends with the Eggman Empire for a long time, and somehow, Eggman's family and Sonic's (at least what remained of them) had managed to stay together even after everything that had happened.) (Sonic began to take his leave, but stopped. There was something bothering him about these alternate universe duplicates. Something he had to know an answer to.) Sonic(Regime): These duplicates… If they're from an alternate universe, do you think… Do you think there's a Sally where they come from? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): There is only one Sally Acorn. Even if there was another one in that universe, we cannot determine how different she would be from ours. Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians